This research project has as its broad objective the development of a computer-based information system for critically ill patients in intensive care units. To achieve this end, we propose to develop methods of gathering data not now available. This includes (1) gathered automatically at preset intervals, (2) obtained by performing complex tests at the bedside, (3) about patient treatment, (4) from laboratory tests. A major focus of this project to data has been assessing respiratory function by intermittent testing. Certain of these tests will be further automated for continuous monitoring and used as indicators for more complete testing. Information of fluid intake and output is analyzed for electrolyte, protein, calorie, and water balance. This will be correlated with data on cardiopulmonary function. A system for monitoring patients with severe head trauma to correlate fluid balance, cardiopulmonary function, and intracranial pressure is being developed and those for burn, trauma, and cardiac surgical patients enhanced. Finally, a system of interpreting this data based on decision logic is being developed for various clinical states.